Thistlejaw
❝ I've been far away. Past the horizon and the forest. I.. still haven't found anything. ❞ — Thistlejaw to Coalstar when returning to ShadowClan Thistlejaw is a black smoke tom with a large build and light green eyes. He has several pale scars scattering his body, the most noticeable of them being the wicked white one on his jaw given to him by Coalstar, from which he got his name. He returned to ShadowClan to become a warrior after leaving for an undisclosed reason. It is unknown what he did while he was away, and he intends for it to stay like that. 'Appearance' Description Thistlejaw is tall and well-built with long, sturdy legs, though this doesn't render him ungraceful or stocky- his muscle is what keeps him balanced. His pelt is semi-long and soft even without grooming. His fur is dark and smoky, but the color is interrupted by his lighter stomach and throat, which is cut into by stripes resembling a tabby. A collection of scars have gathered on his body, but only a few are remarkable: the one on his jaw, neck, underbelly/flank, back left foreleg, and his thigh, as well as the nick in his right ear. His eyes are pale green. Heritage: Norwegian Forest x Maine Coon(based on fur and build) Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Deep and unwavering, sharp Scent: Sage and honey 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Ardent -' Thistlejaw's fierceness and intensity is practically unmatched in the clans, and he vows to pour his heart into everything he does, even those that don't require such commitment. His drive and passion is more helpful than harmful, as it shows his dedication. * '''+ Determined -''' Once his mind is settled on something he wants to achieve, he strives to reach that goal despite the obstacles that block him from it. This is one case in which his stubbornness is helpful. * '''± Skeptical -''' He's incredibly wary of where he places his trust, and usually takes rumors with a grain of salt. Once his trust is earned, though, he is dedicated beyond measure, which goes to show how much he believes in the word "deserve." * '''± Ambitious -''' His drive to achieve is helpful in many situations, and he pushes himself to become the very best even when he nears his breaking point. However, this can get him into bad situations, and to make matters worse, he oftentimes doesn't even know his own breaking point. This accentuated his recklessness. * '''− Critical -''' Unnecessarily harsh in judgement, his tendency to hold grudges only toughens his scathing perception. He's highly impressionable, and that first meeting is always what he heavily bases his opinions on. * '''− Harsh -''' Thistlejaw is highly argumentative and difficult to those he dislikes, finding solace in the fact that he makes their day just a bit harder when he disputes with them. His craving for quarrels ends up being destructive in many situations. '''Likes *Mud **He didn't know it until he was in a mud fight, but he likes the feeling of cool mud. *Swimming **Thistlejaw has an affinity for swimming, which is most likely why he adores the pond nest he made with Cedarmask and Adderstrike so much. He enjoys water in general. *Fish **His palette doesn't completely pertain to ShadowClan- he has the occasional craving for fish, oddly enough. *Kits **Cute little worms. Skunkkit has opened his eyes. 'Dislikes' *Climbing **He doesn't really love heights, and though he doesn't have a fear of them, he'd much rather swim than climb. 'Goals' *Become a great warrior *Take back the Great Tree *Have a mate (?) 'Fears' *The outside of the clans **He fears a few specific gangs of cats outside of the clans, and he worries that his past will follow him even to ShadowClan. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Smokestep, Stoatwhisker Age Range: 0-6 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 6-12 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 12-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:Cycries Category:ShadowClan Category:Warrior __NOEDITSECTION__